


Consumer Tendencies

by chains_archivist



Series: Fraser in Chains by Rushlight [4]
Category: due South
Genre: BDSM, Boys in Chains, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Rushlight</p><p>Ray and Fraser go shopping. <br/>Warnings: Once again, this series features a D/s relationship between Fraser and Ray (no pain involved!). If that's not your thing, then you might want to move on. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consumer Tendencies

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).  
> \--  
> Acknowledgments: Many thanks to Beth for the beta-reading.   
> Feedback: Yes, please! Any comments, encouragement, critique, etc. will be endlessly appreciated.

Fraser looked up from the book he was reading and frowned when Ray came into the living room. Ray had just gotten out of the shower, which usually meant he'd be ready to settle down and watch TV for the evening, but there was a distracted air to his movements that immediately caught Fraser's eye.

"Can I help you find something, Ray?" he asked.

Ray glanced up from where he was shuffling through the pile of papers on the bookshelf at the other side of the room, barefoot in a loose T-shirt and cut-off shorts. His hair was still damp, and it stuck up in a series of sharp spikes that looked even more haphazard than usual without the gel to hold them in place.

It was quite an endearing look for him, actually.

Ray blinked at him. "What? Hey, yeah. Do you still have that laptop you brought home from work last week?" He rocked forward onto the balls of his feet, looking faintly nervous.

Fraser lowered his book onto his lap, holding his place with one finger. "Yes," he said, feeling intrigued. Ray had never shown much of an interest in computers before. "It's in the bedroom."

"Great! Can I borrow it?"

"Of course." Far be it for him to stand in the way if Ray wanted to stretch his technological wings. He stood up and made his way into the bedroom, shadowed closely by Ray. "May I ask what you're planning to use it for?"

"There's a website I want to check out." Ray fidgeted impatiently in the doorway while Fraser ruffled through the pile of paperwork stacked neatly on the table next to the dresser. His eyes gleamed when Fraser emerged with the thin silver case of the laptop firmly in hand.

Feeling even more intrigued, Fraser picked up the loop of telephone cord for the modem connection and followed Ray back out into the hall. "Where would you like me to set it up for you?"

"In the living room's fine." Ray was fairly bouncing with enthusiasm now, and he grinned when he caught the curious glance Fraser leveled at him.

The man was being deliberately cagey. Stifling his smile, Fraser set up the computer on the coffee table in front of the couch and booted it up.

"Coolness." Ray cracked his knuckles eagerly and sat down, gesturing for Fraser to join him. "Come on, I want you to take a look at this, too."

Fraser did as Ray requested, feeling their thighs brush together as he sat down on the couch. He was honestly curious to see what had Ray so excited. He watched in silence as Ray loaded the browser and typed a URL into the navigation field, apparently from memory.

Even before the page began to load, Fraser felt the skin between his eyes tighten. "Bondagedreams.com?" he said doubtfully.

The look Ray cast at him was impish. "Relax, Frase. I just thought we'd check it out. You know, see what's out there."

Fraser glanced self-consciously at the reflective pane of the window, as if he honestly expected someone to catch him looking at this website with Ray. Which was ridiculous; there was nothing wrong with viewing whatever they wanted inside the privacy of their own home. Firmly, he clamped down on his reflexive embarrassment and turned back toward the computer screen.

Feeling a decided lack of enthusiasm, he waited for the site homepage to finish loading. Despite his fears, it was tastefully decorated in soothing earth tones, without any of the ... garishness ... he'd been expecting. But even though the overall appearance of the site seemed to be fairly harmless, he couldn't stop the warm flush that rose in his face when he saw the main menu options.

"Okay," Ray said, rubbing his hands over his thighs. He leaned forward to get a better view of the screen. "You got your floggers, you got your whips, you got your cat-o'-nines. What the hell's a hog slapper, anyway?"

"Ray," Fraser protested, feeling scandalized. His face felt like it was on fire.

"Hey, relax." Instantly, Ray's teasing demeanor faded. His hand settled on Fraser's knee, rubbing soothingly. "We're just kind of window shopping, all right? I heard about this site at work today, and I thought it would be fun to check it out. Just a little harmless fun. Right?"

The concern in Ray's eyes was touching. Fraser breathed out slowly, trying desperately to get his skittering nerves under control. What could it hurt to look, if it made Ray happy? "Please tell me you weren't asking around at the station for recommendations on internet bondage sites."

Ray's smile took on a wicked edge. "Sure," he said, without missing a beat. "You should have heard some of the suggestions I got from Dewey." He smirked, thumping Fraser once on the knee with his fist. "Nah, I just happened to overhear a conversation from some guys down in Vice. Thought it sounded interesting enough to check out."

Feeling somewhat mollified, Fraser turned back toward the screen. He winced as he saw the menu again. "Really, Ray. 'Pure leather floggers with exotic hardwood handles'?"

"That's not what we're here to see." Apparently satisfied that Fraser wasn't going to freak out on him, Ray turned his attention back to the computer and scrolled down to the bottom of the menu. "Here we go."

"Restraints," Fraser read aloud, as Ray clicked on the appropriate button. A slow shiver made its way down his spine, causing him to shift almost imperceptibly in his seat.

"Yeah." Ray flashed a tight grin at him and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Sounds interesting, doesn't it?"

Yes, it did, actually. Fraser's eyes narrowed as he peered down at the screen.

The page showed a startling array of cuffs and collars and other bondage paraphernalia, and Fraser felt the warmth in his face deepen as Ray scrolled down the page. He glanced sideways briefly and saw that Ray was focused intently on the screen, eyes gleaming.

He'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't share Ray's interest. But it was mostly sensationalistic curiosity. Wasn't it? Ray couldn't possibly be considering  _buying_  any of these things.

"Heh." Ray pointed with one finger at a short paragraph on the screen. "A 'full body elastic restraint sack'. We must not get out enough, Frase." He glanced at Fraser and grinned. "See anything you like?"

The question caught Fraser off-guard. Ray's hand was still on his knee, stroking him lightly through the fabric of his jeans, somehow countering the rapid pounding of his heart. It looked like Ray wasn't just "window shopping" after all.

He honestly had no idea what to say in response to the question, so he let his gaze slide back toward the screen. Ray helpfully continued to scroll through the page so he could see everything that was available.

"We don't have to go all out," Ray said, sounding strangely earnest. His gaze flickered toward Fraser briefly, as if checking his reactions. "But I am  _not_  using my handcuffs on you again, and I thought it would be nice to have something we  _could_  use. If you wanted to, that is."

There was a glimmer of uncertainty in his gaze now, and Fraser realized for the first time just how unsure Ray must feel about these new changes in their relationship. To be honest, he hadn't given Ray much to go on, and he felt suddenly guilty about that. Ray was always so honest, so open with his emotions, in a way that Fraser envied. It was one of the things Ray was teaching him, how to open up about what he felt, what he wanted. What he needed.

"I'd like that," he said, somewhat surprised that the words made it out before he could change his mind.

The smile Ray gave him was blinding, and he leaned in for a quick kiss before turning back to the screen. "Coolness. You pick whatever you want, and I'll buy. Think of it as an early birthday present."

Fraser cocked an eyebrow at him but refrained from commenting that the present didn't seem to be for him alone. Ray'd had as much fun cuffing him as he'd had being cuffed. The thought of being able to do that again brought a warmth to his face that didn't have anything to do with embarrassment.

So okay, then. Feeling a tightening in the pit of his stomach (fear? excitement?), Fraser turned back to look at the screen. The sheer variety of products available was overwhelming at first, but he soon focused on one particular item that caught his eye.

Black leather cuffs with a buckle closure, padded with black wool shearling. He glanced down at his wrists, trying to picture them on him. The image made his breath quicken slightly.

"So? You find anything?" Ray's voice was eager.

Fraser pointed at the object in question, wanting to hear Ray's opinion on it. Ray grunted softly without taking his eyes away from the screen.

"Simple," Ray said thoughtfully. "And elegant. It's  _you_ , Fraser." He smiled, squeezing his hand over Fraser's knee.

Fraser's heart was pounding. "Ray, I'm not really sure...."

Before he could put his distress into words, Ray reached for his hand, turning it over and stroking two fingers up the inside of his forearm. "I think they'll look beautiful on you," Ray said, pressing a soft kiss to the inside of his wrist. Fraser shivered deeply, at both the words and the caress.

"Yes," he whispered, not sure if the word was agreement or permission, or something else entirely.

Satisfied, Ray turned back to the computer and set about filling out the ordering information. Fraser watched curiously, still feeling somewhat detached from the scene that was unfolding around him.

"So they'll mail them right here to the apartment?"

Ray's smile quirked as he typed. "Sure, unless you want to have them shipped to the Consulate." The flash of panic that statement caused must have been visible on his face, because Ray suddenly hugged him, laughing against the side of his neck. "I was kidding.  _Kidding_ , Frase. Jeesh." He turned back to the computer, still chuckling.

Sometimes, Ray's sense of humor could be somewhat ... exasperating.

Still, Fraser found himself rubbing absently at his wrist where Ray had touched him, wondering how the new cuffs would feel against his skin. He'd begun to believe he would never know what it was to be possessed by Ray in that way again, but now it looked like he was going to get the chance after all. Slowly, excitement began to replace his lingering apprehension, and he smiled when Ray looked up to catch his gaze.

He couldn't wait.

 

The End


End file.
